Just Like Daddy
by deschanel7013
Summary: Innocence can play with emotions. Tear you so far apart from what you love you're reunited. Not much else to say, it might ruin the story. AngstHumorRomanceDrama.


Five years, ten months, fourteen days, six hours, forty-two minutes and thirty-nine seconds. It's been that long. In short, five years and ten months since she loved him. She couldn't believe it. She had given up on him. Let him loose. If it weren't for the current day's events, perhaps, she may not have realized that she gave up. 

'And to give up so quickly.' she thought, 'And without any proof.'

Allison Cameron hates herself.

Perhaps that is why she is even more damaged than House. More damaged than the ripped up wrapping paper at Christmas.

She was so damaged it was almost painful.

Somehow, when the hospital found out that Lisa Cuddy, MD, Dean of Medicine was expecting, everyone was ecstatic. Well, everyone but Cameron.

Which was a little odd. House seemed... _happy_; not like he was dieing, like most days, but not completely changed. Like the days he wasn't in much pain, having being laid and a steady amount of booze the night before. Almost like a normal person. Not really, but close.

Lisa Cuddy told everyone, even her closest friend in Otolaryngology, that it seemed as though Dr. House's unexpected guest, Donor 613, 'really hit off' and that 'he was... perfect.'

That, clearly, was not the case.

Donor 613 was a red headed, round faced, uhm...loser. The offspring of Cuddy were- to the farthest extent- not anywhere near his looks. Thankfully.

But, to Cameron's dismay, they looked frighteningly like Dr. Gregory House.

Yeah, that wasn't a typo, they. As in more than one. Two, in fact. On that day, Now five months yadda yadda yadda and _fifty four_ seconds ago, when Cuddy announced to the hospital that she was indeed pregnant and when she was gone that- none other than- Dr. Gregory House was to take over Cameron realized something.

He'd moved on. With the frigging Dean of Medicine.

Cameron didn't like that. Not one bit.

Yeah, sure, she did get a little upset, some might say depressed, but she didn't let it show at work.

But now, now she was just downright confused. Maybe you want to know why. Well...

(Flashback, one hour prior)

"House, you need a consult. But I can only give you this." Cuddy stood in House's office doorway, turning her gaze at Cameron and Foreman. "Don't worry, she's pretty good." Her heels clicked on the hospital floor until the distance was too great for them to be heard.

Standing where the Dean of Medicine was, and to Cameron's dismay, stood a girl of about five.

If you got the subtle yet obvious hint, you would safely guess this was Cuddy's daughter. You would be right.

"Daddy!" The girl's brown eyes lit to match her hair. She ran to House, jumping on his good leg. "I missed you so much, Daddy. Mommy said she misses you too." She wrapped her short arms around House's shoulders, his face covered in wavy brown hair.

"I missed you too, Kara, but what did I tell you about public displays of affection?" House lowered his eyes to meet Kara's and she quickly jumped off of his lap.

In a perfect 'House Impression' voice she spoke, "No public displays of affection unless told otherwise. That means kissing, hugging et cetera. When reuniting you may hug once and sit on Daddy's lap. But nothing else. Got that?" Kara had lowered her voice to match his. That made her giggle.

Cameron was annoyed. This was just proof. Proof that hurt Cameron.

"Pretty good." House replied, as Kara jumped back onto his lap.

"Thank you Daddy." Kara smiled. She turned to the two ducklings standing eight feet away and her face twisted into confusion. "Who're they?"

"My ducklings. Remember, I told you about them." Kara's face lit. "Yeah, I thought you would. This is-"

"Scary Black Man and Pretty Chicken." When the two showed no response to the names she continued "Foreman and Cameron, right Daddy?" House nodded his head. "Where is Aussie She-He and Boy Wonder On-col-og-ist?"

Kara had trouble pronouncing oncologist. It was...cute. "Where's Maxwell?"

"Where's Boy Wonder?"

"I asked you first."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh." House. "He's your brother, where is he?"

"Boy Wonder is your best friend. You see him all the time. Where is he? I miss him."

"Jimmy? Ahh, you win. You're just too convincing." There's the sarcasm. "He's watching Maybel and Happy-Bunny puke." House was referring to the old lady, Maybel, who had lung cancer and Danielle, the twelve year old with the Happy Bunny shirt. Kara had only seen them once, but Wilson had told Kara about them when she asked.

Of course, Cameron had no idea what they were talking about; that made the immunologist confused.

"Ok. We'll see him after we watch Max. He's in the clinic complaining of stupid symptoms. And playing PSP." Kara nodded enthusiastically. "And he's listening to Mommy's iPod really loud."

"Hey, Foreman, Cameron, did you meet my prodigy daughter, Kara?" Agitated, they both replied with a shake of the head. "This is Kara Madison."

"Kara Madison Cuddy." her smile revealed two missing front teeth. "I'm the smart one. Max is the dumb one."

"Hi." Foreman waved. Cameron smiled. The expressions on both ducklings faces were mildly confused ones, but smiling nonetheless.

"Come on!" Kara pulled House up. When he plopped back into his seat she smiled. Grabbing his cane, she ran to the door way.

"Hey!" House looked at Kara. "Mommy says that is immature." He warned.

"So?" Kara ran to him. "I got your cane!" she chanted.

A/N: Hey, I need a beta, if any of you are interested. If not, that's ok. Usually I dive in solo, do everything by myself, but I think this one is worse than my others, in grammatical ways, of course. Please review. I don't mind what you say, for example, "I hate it. Go die in a hole." is acceptable, but please, I've seen that before. Make it productive. Now I sound like my mom. Well, wish me luck. Any questions, e-mail me. Thanks!

Bek


End file.
